10 Things I Don't Understand
by Forfun100
Summary: We all know and love the Hunger Games but there are somethings I still don't quite get. Foul language ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_An- this is a mix between humorous and how I truly feel. I am not so sure that everyone will agree with my opinions if so just laugh at how angry I get over fictional charactors and their lives. I don't mean to offend anyone so here we go._

* * *

**Why Katniss is so oblivious?**

First off I love Katniss I think she's a well thought out very likeable character because she portrays things that a lot of us have felt however there is no way in hell she could be that dumb.

I'm sorry but are you kidding me? She is a sixteen year old girl who has seen the horrors of the world. How in the name of god could she not see Peeta was blindly in love with her?

I mean the stories he told her are stories you can't make up!

She can't be that naive if she's had the life she had. She saw her mother in love with her father and she watched her fall apart. That should show her what love is.

At least she knew Gale wanted to be more than friends because that would just be sad if she didn't. Katniss honestly why else would he say what he does and kiss you like he does?

Come on get with the program. I know you were on TV but that is no excuse to tell him you never loved him!

And why in god's name would you do that anyway he didn't deserve that, no one deserves that.

Come on girl don't be dumb, at least in catching fire she had a reason to be shocked. But seriously read a romance novel watch titanic do something anything to not be so thick headed when it comes to that stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**The sporadic unemotional deaths**

Alright so this one is self explanatory. To me there were a few deaths that just didn't mean anything to me, examples Cinna (Sorry guys loved him but I wasn't sure he was dead for the longest time.) Madge (and I liked her too), everyone in Peeta's family, Finnick (Loved him), Bonnie and Twill.

I really liked those characters but you know what their deaths were just like 'writing writing writing writing writing oh by the way this persons dead' The I would have to go over it and then say damn I liked them.

They had great personalities and lives and then their deaths were just a total flop. You got to know these characters and I want to feel something when they die.

I understand that the whole point of the games is that you kill children you don't even know but are you kidding me?

Rue's death made me feel something, and you can't just make these people go around and then realize someone is dead. That isn't how it works. I understand they are at war but as an author she should have made it a little more upsetting that these characters are gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**The timeline**

This is something that probably shouldn't irk me as much as it does.

I think that it was way too soon that the rebels took a stand. It's petty yes but just hear me out. If you think about it seventy five-ish years is sort of a long time to be under a dictatorship.

But when the Capitol has the kind of hold they have on the districts, when they can kill you so easily don't you think that they would be really fucking scared? Just a thought, don't you think that fear would be the bigger emotion in this situation?

Just imagine if you are even thought to be treasonous you're dead and it will look like an accident. Just like the Soviets except they completely 100 percent backed up their leader.

I think it would have taken a heck of a lot longer for Katniss and Peeta to pull of the stunt they did AND get away with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prim**

Alright I'm going to get heat for this one but screw it.

Prim is painted as this sweet perfectly innocent little girl. Bull shit. She can't live in the same world as her sister and be innocent.

She maybe fair hearted and whatever else but there is no way that she can live in the world you do and be innocent.

I understand that Katniss loves her and she thinks she's perfect, and I'm cool with that. But she never does anything to prove that perfect statement wrong.

She loves her family, she smiles all the time, she heals, she is unfazed by thing Katniss is fazed by.

She lives up to her perfect name and I just wish for once I could just not hate her. She was a Mary Sue until she died.

And that falls under the sporadic deaths category. Katniss found her dead and I'm like what the fuck? What? I was so confused by her suddenly dying that I had to reread that part over a little bit and I still didn't fully understand.

And before I piss anyone else off I'm going to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Time Jump**

This one I know a lot of people will agree with me.

What I like about Katniss and her character is that she's stubborn and won't change easily. So why the fuck did she suddenly have kids?

Throughout the course of the books she's strong-willed and independent. She is this powerful force who knows who she is and knows what she wants.

Suddenly twenty years later she is the exact opposite of what she wanted to be... What changed?

You can't just develop a character with so much force and drive. And then completely change her without explaining.

I'm all for character development and changing perspective and seeing a new light crap. But the author didn't even lead us on to believe that would happen.

The author could have done something to make the change more expected to make it fit the character she created.

Or at least given us some insight to how she changed and decided to become what she never said she would.

* * *

Half way though guys! anyone offended yet?


	6. Chapter 6

**Haymitch and Effie**

This one I have wanted to rant about for a while. So everyone loves Haymitch and Effie together for some reason.

I will admit I liked it to... That was until I found out that it would be pedophilia at best.

So at the beginning of the books we find out Haymitch is forty. We never find out Effie's age but after a little research I found out that Effie is probably like nineteen twenty years old.

HE IS OLD ENOUGH TO BE HER FUCKING FATHER AND PEOPLE ARE PAIRING THEM OFF AS A COUPLE! What the hell is wrong with you?

That means like a twenty year age difference. Which I guess that love doesn't have an age limit but please for the love of god know what you are doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**The dead father issue **

As we all know Katniss has no father *sighs*.

I realize that Katniss losing her father shaped her life and got her to win the Games but at the same time it's so over used.

You know it is let me list a few every fucking superhero in existence or pretty damned close, Cinderella, Snow White, Sarah from the little Princess, and that's only a few.

The one parent dead thing is over used and not as relatable as we think. Writers try to reach out to people who have lost parents but the truth is a significant amount of people who read these books don't know what it's like to lose a parent.

So please I know that you want to make your characters like '... What's a family?' But it's okay to let them have both parents.


	8. Chapter 8

**The unnecessary love triangle**

As we all know Peeta loves Katniss more than he loves anything in the whole wide world. And then Gale is kind of like, 'hey... I'm in love with you too!' *waves*. Oh dear god where do I start.

Gale for one thing shut the fuck up. Do you understand what kind of hell she's going through? What was that? No you don't? I don't care how long you've known her she's not an object and if you're really worried about hurting her than keep your mouth shut and be the friend she needs!

It's not even a love triangle because throughout the entire course of the series I knew that she would end up with Peeta. There was not a doubt in my mind.

Half the time I just wanted to tell Gale to shove it, take it like a man, and move on already. Ladies let this be a lesson to you, Gale is the perfect example of what a man does when he thinks with his dick half the time and his brain the smaller half and Peeta is a man that thinks with his heart.

Gale do what you did while she was in the games, sit there and do absolutely nothing! So you both can live happily ever after!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter vs. The Hunger Games

To start off I love both stories so much they are amazing, but I hate when they are compared to one another.

Harry is a child friendly magical world that entices you with its splendor and innocence but keeps you entertained with great plot characters and surprises at every corner all the way into and past adult hood. It teaches us friendship, that death isn't the end, and unending love in a kind gentle way.

It takes us to a place that we as readers can call home and shows us to face our fears with courage and a drive to change.

The Hunger Games is a gritty dark post apocalyptic tale of survival, trust, love, fear, hope, and most of all courage. Katniss takes us on an epic journey to find what the difference between right and wrong is. She shows us that with enough desire and hope anything can happen.

She teaches us to fight for the ones we love and to always remember where you came from.

These two aren't even in the same stratosphere. They are both amazing but don't put them side by side.

One thing though, everyone compares the epilogues.

In hunger games she had to have gone through a huge change that we entirely miss. where as in Harry Potter we knew that they would get over their war wounds easier because they didn't see the horrid things Katniss saw.

Harry starts a family and lives happily ever after but Katniss can't do that. She has so much more to heal.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hunger Games vs. Twilight issue.

I hate this argument it in my opinion is not valid but will argue as to why this should not exist.

I hate twilight with a burning passion and I read it. I tried to read the second one but after I got half way through the first chapter I threw it at my wall and the proceeded to sell all four books for four buck I still go the better deal.

Any way Twilight is about a desperate girl who is depressed beyond help . She falls in love and nearly dies because of it on a number of occasions. Then this other boy falls in love with her. It teaches you that you are nothing without your abusive boyfriend and that you should nearly kill yourself if he leaves you.

There is no parallel between these two things. Hunger Games is not surrounded by a love triangle it's just another thing in the mix.

I will quote a picture I once saw, Remove the love triangle and the Hunger Games is about a televised fight to the death. Remove the love triangle and twilight is about a girl who moves to a town where it rains a lot.'

Alright so I'm done pissing off you good people of fan fiction for now i'll leave it open if anyone has anything they want to discuss.


	11. Chapter 11

**The latest pairing**

Alright when the fuck did people start writing Cinna and Effie together?

Because that was the moment that I lost a bit of faith in fan fiction whatever little I had left that is.

The fuck? I can't even explain this one! When did this happen and why? Why?

What did our world do to deserve this? Nothing too bad! This is just fucked up come on people get your heads out of your asses!

I'm pretty open to any suggestion at romance except the pedophilic ones (Mags/Finnick, Haymitch/Katniss, Snow/...anyone, just the ones I've seen mind you) But seriously? Cinna and Effie that's a new low guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright so I've had a few people ask me about this but I want to address everyone on this topic.

Yes I will take requests, that is the whole point of this fancy little story. I'll rant about anything and everything that y'all want me to! Even if it's about the fact that I just wrote y'all.

I would love to hear what you crazy awesome people can think of! So tell me what annoys you? What is something you don't think everyone fully understands about the story?

It can be anything from strange ships to characters you don't understand, to random facts that no one knows/understands. So yes tell me so I can tell everybody!

I hope to hear from the brave bunch of you! Thanks guys for all your support and intrest in my story!


End file.
